


Broken but not completely

by Whatintheworld14



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Abuse, Adopted, Bullies, Happy, M/M, More gay, Multi, gay lots of gay, saved - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatintheworld14/pseuds/Whatintheworld14
Summary: Damian is a bullied gay orphan that love music and is saved by one of his favourite bands





	1. Damian

Damian got out of bed and started getting changed, he put on black skinny jeans, Gorillaz T-shirt, converse and a Youngblood denim jacket. Damian put his earplugs in and listened to his music really loud, "DAMIAN! I wish you would stop listning to that dark gothic music!" Miss Namin shouted, Damian switched it off, "sorry," Damian apologised, "the music room will be empty for a few hours so you can go in there but be ready for the adoption interviews, ok," Miss Namin said frowning at Damian, he nodded his head and ran to the music room.

Damian was dropped of at age three by a police officer as his parents were abusive, he jumped around different foster parents until they decided he should stay at the orphanage. He only owned a few things that wasn't clothes, he had an Eeyor and Batman plush, an iPod, earplugs and a metal compass, he was happy with these objects that each held a happy memory.

He was given the Eeyor toy by his first foster family, he won the Batman toy on his fifth birthday in a claw machine, he bought his iPod and earplugs when he earned enough money from chores and his compass was given to him by a traveler so he would never get lost. Damian might seem alright on the outside but he had a lot of problems, he was bullied, depressed, anxious, shy, scared and abused, he had a lot of happy memories, but also a lot of bad ones like the family that used him as a slave, making him clean up after them, beating him if he failed to do a task and horrible things that would make a grown man sick, Damian was almost broken beyond repair and he was only fourteen.

Damian played the piano, he began playing what a catch Donnie, he started singing along and noticed that he was crying so decided to stop and sing a different song, he went through his iPod and began to play fall out boy on shuffle and sang along, he began to get tired and fell asleep listening to centuries. "Aww look at baby Damian, is he sweepy," Daren laughed at Damian, "leave me alone!" Damian shouted as he stood up, "what did you say bitch!" Daren laughed, "please just leave me alone," Damian whimpered when Daren shoved his head against the piano, "I'll give you a ten second start," Daren said and let go of Damian, Damian ran as fast as he could down the corridor as he heard Daren thundering behind him, Daren grabbed Damian's shirt and started punching Damian in the stomach, Damian cried out and Daren put a hand over Damian's mouth, "quite Damian dear, wouldn't want someone being suspicious now would we," Daren smiled, Damian cried and Daren kicked him in the stomach one more time, Damian lay on his side coughing and spluttering.

Miss Namin ran toward Damian, "what did you do to yourself Damian!" Miss Namin shouted as she dragged him upward and to the interview room, "now you look horrid you stupid child, ugly faggot," Miss Namin cursed aloud as she shoved Damian into the interview room. Damian stumbled toward the chair in the centre, "hi, what's your name?" a kind voice asked, "my name is Damian," he coughed, "are you ok?" A concerned voice asked, "yeah," Damian sighed, "how old are you and what so you enjoy doing?" A bouncy voice asked, "I'm fourteen, and I like singing, music, more specifically pop punk, rock and plain old punk, I like playing piano and guitar and watching TV," Damian laughed at how pathetic he sounded, "cool, what bands?" One asked curiously, "umm, my chemical romance, twenty one pilots, fall out boy, Gorillaz, panic! At the disco, daft punk, AC/DC, Queen and kings of Leon, and lots of others," Damian smiled shyly, "that's cool, favourite songs?" The same one asked, "behind the sea by Panic, boulevard of broken dreams by GreenDay, Kids with guns by Gorillaz, sex on fire by kings of Leon and seven minutes in heaven by fall out boy, oh and give em hell kid, by My chemical romance," Damian said smiling happily, "oh the most important question ever, favourite food?" A happy voice asked, "PIZZA, how can that not be my favourite, I live for pizza and would die for pizza, just pizza," Damian said in a dreamy dramatic voice, several giggles were heard, "last question, are you okay with gay people?" A worried voice asked, Damian smiled, "dude, I'm asexual, panromantic, have a massive crush on like ten different male celebrities, I'm okay with gay," Damian smiled, "good cuz there is four of us and me and my boyfriend want you and our two friends live with us and they are gay," Damian smiled, "who are you?" Damian asked, they stepped out, "holy smokes it fall out boy," Damian gasped, they all laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short   
> I'll try make the next one longer


	2. new family, new hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian goes to live with FOB, meets new people and gains a friend.  
> will probs be short, sorry. xxx

Damian smiled as he waited for papers to be signed and sorted. He sat with his earplugs in and was drawing a dragon in his sketchbook, he needed a new one but wouldn't dare ask for one. He swung his legs and hummed along to his music not aware of the sudden weight next to him, Andy tapped Damian on the shoulder, Damian jumped to his full height and slammed into the wall with a wince, Andy ran forward and crouched down next to Damian, "you okay, I didn't mean to scare you," Andy whispered gently, "'m'kay," Damian nodded wincing as he stood up.  
Andy, Joe and Damian waited outside the office for Patrick and Pete. Daren was watching Damian from the stairs and Damian knew it, Daren walked forward, "hey Damian, c-can I talk to you...in private," Daren asked politely, Damian glared but got up and walked toward a cupboard. As soon as the door was closed Daren slammed Damian into the wall, "listen here weakling, just because they adopted you doesn't mean they'll keep you, remember all the others, the Smiths seemed nice but they beat you after a few weeks of happiness, learn from your mistakes and don't repeat history," Daren hissed, he pulled Damian into a hug and whispered sorry into his ear then left. Damian returned to Andy and Joe, "what did he want?" Joe asked, Damian frowned, "hugged me and told me to keep safe," Damian lied. 

Pete and Patrick emerged from the office with smiles on their faces, "you're ours now child," Pete laughed as he hugged Damian, Damian giggled as he returned the warm and comforting hug, "thank you," Damian smiled as they picked up his stuff and left.  
They loaded stuff into the car and were on their way. Pete was driving and Patrick was in the passenger seat, Damian was sat in between Andy and Joe. Music blasted through the speakers, Pete and Damian sang along and head banged all the way home.

They entered the large house and sat down in the lounge, Damian sat next to Andy on the sofa as they flicked through Netflix looking for something to watch, Patrick and Pete were phoning their friends and family and telling them they had adopted a kid, Joe went out to get Pizza. Andy and Damian had found a show to watch and were setting it up as they waited. "guys I'm back and I have pizza!" Joe shouted as he sat down on a sofa and set the pizza boxes on the coffee table, Andy got up and sat on Joe's lap as they ate their Pizza waiting for Pete and Patrick to return. "guys we are having a few friends over, Brendon, Ryan, Gerard, Frank and Alex," Pete yelled as he ran and jumped onto the couch and began to guzzle down pizza, Patrick slid in beside Pete and leaned against him, they watched two episodes of Doctor who before there was a knock at the door.

Brendon ran in followed by a very tired looking Ryan and Frank, Gerard and their daughter Alex, "hey guys, this is me and Patrick's son Damian," Pete said gesturing toward a very shocked looking Damian, "hi," he said waving a hand very slowly and looking down at his feet, Andy rubbed his back and walked toward the kitchen, "we have pizza by the way," was all he needed to say and Brendon and Frank ran toward the kitchen, Alex walked up to Damian and spoke to hi about Doctor who and they began to become friends from just talking about music and TV witch shocked Patrick and Ryan but then again they are teenagers.

A few hours later and Alex and Damian are sneaking around a group of sleeping band members thinking of a prank to play. Damian begins to slowly turn all the furniture on its side and hang glow sticks from the roof and other strange places, Alex spray silly string all over their faces and then they retreat upstairs with water pistol in hand as they blast DESTROYA and Thanks Pete as loud as possible from the blue-tooth speakers in the lounge. "what the fuck!" Pete yells as he jumps from the couch waking everyone else in the process Ryan and Brendon laugh at the blushes on the others faces but both go quite when they hear brendon singing, 'my milk fic bring all the girls to the net', everyone goes quite when they hear manic giggling from upstairs. 

Alex and Damian ran as fast as possible around the house dogging the 'adults' and soon were outside they climbed up the trees but were followed by Andy and Brendon, Alex jumped to the ground and Damian jumped into her arms and she ran away into the house again as they collapsed on the floor laughing.


End file.
